The present invention relates to board type amusement games and more specifically to a board type amusement game particulary adapted for play by children which is relatively simple to play and yet provides sufficient variety that the game may be played repeatedly without loss of enjoyment.
Various board type amusement games are known in the art of which U.S. Pat. Nos. 722,668 to Bennett, 1,642,711 to Alfonso, 1,335,088 to Blumenfeld, 3,434,719 to Fyanes, 3,603,591 to Shoptaugh and 3,820,791 to Powers are a selected sample. While these type of games are satisfactory in most respects, it is desirable to create new games to meet the changing tastes of the consuming public, especially children, who eventually tire of playing a particular game and thereby create a demand for different games.